DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM SUMMARY The Developmental Research Program (DRP) will act as an incubator for high-risk/high-gain and novel collaborative projects within the Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM) SPORE in Prostate Cancer (PCa). Each DRP project will require one-to-two years of development time and funds to facilitate compelling preliminary data. To this end, the WCM SPORE will establish a DRP that will address 1) develop infrastructure to solicit competitive developmental projects across the Weill Cornell and Columbia University campuses, 2) facilitate evaluation of proposals for the DRP, and 3) implement procedures for a developmental project to replace an existing major SPORE Project. Led by Dr. Lewis Cantley, Dr. David Nanus, and Dr. Paraskevi Giannakakou, the DRP for the WCM SPORE will distribute announcements using broadcast email systems in place at both universities to solicit highly competitive pilot project proposals spanning wide areas of disciplines beyond traditional biomedical research. We anticipate populating the DRP with up to two new pilot projects per year and will support up to four (4) pilot projects concurrently. The DRP will be also be used as pipeline for competitive developmental projects to fill whichever vacant slots for major SPORE Projects. The SPORE Principal Investigator, Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and DRP co-Directors will make use of regularly scheduled meetings to ensure major projects are evaluated at least twice a year. Of note, the External Advisory Board (EAB) will be consulted annually on projects related to the DRP. Regular bi-monthly meetings and additional closed meetings with Co-Leaders of the major Projects and developmental projects will help determine if and when implementation of a new major Project is required. The DRP is a vital aspect of a highly productive SPORE program to ensure innovative developmental projects are available to replace major projects and to advance the SPORE's overall translational goals.